Byzantine Empire
The Byzantine Empire spans parts of Europia and Asient. It is located around the Black sea and the Mediterranean sea. Places such as much of Greece, Bulgaria and Macedonia are all part of the Byzantine Empire. It's capital is Constantinopole. The walls of Constantinopole were thought to be unreachable. It is the main way to enter their lands. Watch towers watch over its expansive yet crumbling lands, some near deserted from war. Brothers of Rome, though now mostly separated. They are staunch orthodox creatites, and the movement originated in Constantinople. They are slowly crumbling, the horrors of war taking hold. They were once one of the most technologically advanced factions but now begin to crumble against foreign pressure, as the Papacy looks on with envious eyes. History Legendary Foundation Remus, smarter and more cunning younger brother of Romulus went to make his own empire when Romulus began to create Rome. This Empire became the Byzantine Empire. It was one of the first. to grace the world stage, making it one of the most ancient. Expansion It continued to expand by conquering neighboring tribes, including conquering Serbia. Some joined willingly, such was it’s might. It and Rome had a alliance and were known as the Mediterranean alliance, conquering together. This expansion was some of the last Byzantine would receive before it begun its grand collapsing. Seen as its golden age, many great Basileus and generals arose from this era. Serbian War The conquering of Serbia mentioned before is a war done under the rule of Constantine I. Serbians razed the borders, and other such issues. Byzantium threatened them but they continued, causing Byzantine to start a invasion. They invaded Serbia and conquered it, Constantine launching the king off his palace. It was a grueling slog of an invasion as the Serbians put up a mighty defense, and Byzantine losses set the empire back a while. Rise of the Ottomans The Ottomans, Rum, and other Arab nations grew. Constantinople was the envy of the Middle East and a full-on Kharvark Jihad began to be discussed. The Byzantines prepared to defend themselves, counting in there Roman allies, while problems within there own nation began to surface. The Rebellion Whispered words spoke of rebellion against the corrupt and gluttons Basileus Constantine VI The Fat. The Byzantine rebellion began, and in some places it captured towns. It was mostly pushed back in this occasion but it still lingers on, assassinating corrupt officials. Orthodox Succession The Orthodox Succession, or great schism, is when the five Patriarchs of Creatism succeeded from Puritan Creatites to form there own church, over many reasons like theological differences and the Popes authority. Overall it was a peaceful transition, however the Pope was angered by the loss of power, and it began a divide. This devide would lead to the dissolving of the Mediterranean alliance. Constantinople holds its main leader and such is the most important orthodox nation. This led to a general weakening of Byzantium with its past allies, with increased relations with its new brothers in Orthodox, like Russia. It was both detrimental and useful politically to the Byzantine people, and certainly made there culture more unique, already a special blend of green and Rome. Problems with Russia The Russian leader who supposedly was a devout Orthodox was found to be a horrible person, Madisvir tortured his prisoners and left torn bodies outside his castle. The Orthodox Church condemned him for this, and this led to him retaliating with the Smaug he bring of innocent priests in the Massacres of Xarlin Abbey. His people revolted, leading into a long war to kick him out of power. They were supported by the Orthodox Church, and by extend Byzantium. Byzantium matched up to the far north and helped the rebels, securing a new leader for Russia. However this has showered relations and afterwards they have ha every little communication. End of the Alliance After crumbling diplomatic relations the Mediterranean alliance was dissolved, the Byzantines and Romans no longer owing each other age. The Dissolving Councils were held in Rome, and abolished it due to many differences. Pope Hadrian X was mad at the split, and the Roman people no longer wished to aid Byzantium. The Byzantines wanted to end it, no longing agreeing with there Roman friends enough to fight side by side without inner conflict, and conflict with the ally can be worse and more costly then with the enemy. However in avoiding this they lost there greatest ally. The end of the Alliance has led to the Mediterranean becoming a more wild region without the two massive military powers patrolling it United. The Decline Begins Once a shining nation beacon of power, and science, it has began t crumble. There tech begins to stagnate, as they are too tied to tradition to try new tech. Bound to there old cultures this began to take affect as others began outpacing them. The loss of there alliance with Rome contributed to this. The minor wars experienced in this time to caused war weariness to set in. The Great Jihad The Ottomans and other Arab nations declared a Jihad on Byzantine, there goal: Constantinople. They declared it shortly after the split due to believing without the help of Rome Byzantium would be weak. La’Hanel of the Ottomans declared it, and immediately rallied the nations of the Middle East, Turkey, and other locations. A great ally being the Sultanate of Rum. They immediately pushed into Byzantium through the main connection to the land form Turkey, Constantinople. It has lasted 4 generations, and is currently lead by the Ottoman Saladin. It has been successful so far as the borders of Byzantine begin to crumble. However there Fire technology and other useful techs won useful battles, providing some hope of victory. However the war and siege continues the slow and sad decline of the empire. The Eternal Siege Since the very beginning the gateway to Byzantium, Constantinople has been under siege in the Eternal Siege. Zealous defenders of Constantinople protect the city with fervor, as if it falls not only do they lose the capitol but Orthodoxy suffers. New siege tech is put to the test by attackers and defenders. Fire tech has burned many of the believers and the Byzantines defend well, leading into a seemingly infinite and bloody grinding siege. Thousands of men have lost there lives in the siege of Byzantium. A Plea for Aid Byzantine Diplomats went to Rome to beg for aid in there seemingly hopeless war. The Romans offered none unless the succession was mended. Pride on both sides caused the Union not to be, and caused the Romans to turn away from there brothers even now when they are in need. A sad fate. In Fact it is even said the Papacy of Rome wants Constantinople for itself, and plots and schemes to take it. Basileus Hectorius Hectorius, son of Vicciant, took command of Byzantium. A wise man, his rule has led to increased innovation and deals with Sweden. Starting with powerful navel pushes he has stunningly began to push into enemy lands. Swedish emissaries came, and in turn for granting them technology he has a new ally in the war. His reign has however further worsened Russian relations, as they are angered with him aiding the Swedes. 'Inventions' Important inventions to help in warfare include: * Clay grenades filled which Greek Fire (both the clay grenade and greek fire.) *plans for a counterweight trebuchet had been drawn *and a portable flamethrower *a system of Beacons to transmit messages from the borders of the Empire. The ship mill is also a Byzantine invention which used hydraulic power. Tradition For greater or worse they are tied to tradition, ceremonies celebrating there culture and feats and others. Trust in the past has led to stagnation of the future as the people become less innovative, seemingly begging to forsake change. This cultural stagnation has caused large problems. However, there traditions are unique, like those of Greece and Rome’s. This interesting blend of culture has also led to interesting fashion and superstition. Religion They are the capitol of Orthodox, massive churches tower above Constantinople. They defend them with zeal, and the empire furthers Orthodox missions and ideas, becoming a agent of the religion. With the very core in Constantinople they are deeply orthodox. They view the Romans like the Romans view them, wayward brothers following the wrong version of Creatitism. Category:Byzantine Category:Nation Category:Page Category:Mediterranean